Question: Luis has biked his bike for a total of $55$ kilometers since he started biking daily. He has been biking $5$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Luis been biking?
Solution: The number of days that Luis has been biking is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of kilometers biked each day. $55\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $55\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ kilometers per day} = 11\text{ days}$